Jasper
Jasper, labeled Some Nobody, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. He is a member of the Fizzled Fireworks. Biography Alright, we messed up here; someone saw this guy’s audition tape which featured his older, famous and talented brother. They weren’t paying attention, thought the brother auditioned and gave the green light to whoever. So, now this guy’s here. He auditioned wanting to try and get more attention by appearing on TV. The best he can hope for is fifth out honestly. Total Drama Genesis When Jayson arrived off the subway, no one noticed him. When he finally got Rhonda's attention, she failed to recognize him as a contestant until an intern corrected her. Rhonda's co-host Jenny was then able to remember him as the guy they accidentally cast instead of his famous brother. Janice was later put on The Fizzled Fireworks. He competed in the final trial of the first challenge, the endurance test, which turned out to be stomach endurance. Due to his average stomach compared to Melissa's weak stomach, Jaquan won the trial and tied it for his team. They later won the race and first challenge. Later on during the sports challenge, he competed as goalie for the hockey event. While Jaques did an average job, Frannie and Aiden ended up winning the event and the Fireworks lost the challenge overall. To save his new ally Tessa, Pascal convinced the team Jo was their weakest link as no one could remember him contributing...or him in general. Lita advocated for his stay but her allies decided it was best to go with the team majority. Lita tried to warn Jasmine of what was happening and he tried to make a speech to his team but was interrupted by Rhonda. Ultimately, Jessie J was eliminated. Rhonda lamented his fate, feeling it wasn't fair he received no focus despite being cast. Jenny argued that someone had to be the early out however. In a later confessional, it was revealed Lita did go against the majority to try and save him, to no avail. Audition Tape We are sorry to inform viewers, but Jasper's audition tape has gone missing. It is unfortunate, but trust us when we say he wasn't interesting in it. We were able to find this home video of Jasper to make up for it; A third grade class is shown. A young Jasper sits in the middle of a table with a birthday cake in the center while kids in party hats around him him stood and start singing; "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear..." "Uh...um..." "What's his name?" Jasper frowns as the teacher shrugs and a kid coughs. A breeze comes through and blows out his birthday candles. Trivia *Initially, Jasper was the first contestant eliminated from the Fizzled Fireworks and third contestant eliminated overall. He received no cups of coffee. He returned later however. *Jasper was always planned to be the third contestant eliminated. *Jasper, and Diamonique, were also always planned to return since I developed their characters. I tried to offer hints at their return, such as: **Both are the only contestants eliminated before the merge without traditional audition tapes. This is because they'll have their audition tape shown later. **The two were meant to seem like very traditional early out archetypes, and based off other early outs. Unlike others who were the same way, such as Ness, Kalino or Cynthia, they were eliminated early. This was meant to seem suspicious. **During both of their eliminations, Rhonda says “The one of you who doesn’t receive a coffee will be eliminated tonight and never comeback. EVER.” This is based off Chris’ statement in TDI, that he eventually breaks. Rhonda only says this line at their eliminations. *I try to have the narrative of Total Drama Genesis be unbiased, i.e. not using adjectives to describe the contestants actions so the readers can interpret the story and avoid influencing their opinions too much. The only exception is Jasper, who is so forgettable even the narrative gets his name wrong. *Jasper's 'story' and elimination was meant to lampshade and parody or satirize the tendency of reality shows (and sometimes fanfictions) to give no focus to certain contestants despite them being cast, and question whether this was fair and good for the show. *In planning stages, Jasper had blond hair. It was changed to brunette to be more generic. *Jasper was planned as a character in the earliest full draft. *Jasper felt like a name for a stray cat to me, which fit the character and is the reason he has the name. *Jasper went through several names including Liam, Leo, Hilbert and Freddy before I settled on Jasper. Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis